Where No Ninja Has Gone Before
by The Winged Guardian Alanshee
Summary: Space: the final frontier. These are the voyages of the Starship Enterprise. Its five-year mission: to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations, to boldly go where no Ninja has gone before. Star Trek/Ninjago Crossover
1. Toto we're not in Kansas anymore

**Updated and rewrote now flows better hope you enjoy**

"I finally finished it" Jay exclaimed, running into the Bounty's living room where the rest of the ninja were relaxing Garmadon and Pixal who were visiting also sat nearby, whether reading or watching TV they loved the lull between fights and times they could be themselves

Kai gave a huff of anger pausing the game (to the dismay of Cole who gave a cry of indifference ) and turned to the Blue Ninja with annoyance shining in his brown eyes

"What is it this time" he grumbled

Jay proudly held up a small remote looking device

"This is my newest invention The Matter Transporter"

"Oh yeah really good name do you charm Nya with that mouth came the snarky interruption from Cole who high fived Kai who was laughing

Nya glared at the two tempted to smack them upside the head,meanwhile Jay just ignored them and continued

"with this device you can travel anywhere in Ninjago with the simple press of a button Jay stated matter of factly

"How much you want to bet it will explode in the first trial?" Cole questioned looking to Kai who smirked, while Jay gave a huff

"It won't blow up I know it I have worked 5 months on this!" he exclaimed indiagnantly

"Jay according to my memory banks you have made 143 inventions of which only 2 have worked, I agree with Cole this Invention will most certainly blow up in your face so to speak" Zane added from where he sat reading a cookbook

Jay at this looked down at the device in his hands and muttered to himself as he pressed a few buttons on the device which let out a single beep before they suddenly felt themselves being sucked into a portal, with a loud thud they landed on a strange platform not in the most graceful of sort of ways

Way to go Jay "Kai grumbled

He got up dusting himself off and helped the others up,Zane checked each and everyone over, they studied the area they were in, it was a fairly large sized room that was covered in metal the floor had large white circles placed all around stairs leading down from the platform lead to a console on one side

They heard a swishing and hissing a man in a red shirt had appeared he was average stature brown hair and brown eyes

"Whoever ye are just stay put "

Kai got into a fighting position as the man said something ghey could not understand, Nya held her hand in front of him

"No Kai we don't know where we are we might've just landed in someone's home " she hissed at her brother

He grumbled but got out of position as the red shirted man looked confused

"Don't speak english great"

"Zane analyse what language is he speaking "

Zane made a motion to the man to talk

"Ye want me to speak? "

Zane nodded

"Guessing ye have some translator device on ye that needs to learn english"

Zane nodded then turned to the others

"Its a long lost language English from The First Spinjitzu masters time before Ninjagoese was developed I will be your guys translator along with Pixal if she doesn't mind said android shook her head

Zane turned his head

"Hello can you understand me?"

"Well I will be damned yes, now what are ye doing on this ship?"

"My friend Jay invented a device that was supposed to only teleport a group of people across our land instead it took us here wherever that may be "

"You're on a Starship best one in the fleet "

"Toto were not in Kansas anymore "Lloyd mumbled

Zane translated making the confused look return to the mans face as a man with sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes ran in followed by a man in a blue shirt with strange pointed ears and almost black eyes that seemed to follow the and a man with icy blue eyes that to Kai seemed to speak he lead these two the men. The man in the red shirt relayed the information he had learned to the one in yellow to which the man turned and asked

"Captain Kirk Sir, my friend Jay was testing his device it was meant to teleport a group of people around our home Ninjago but it instead put us here" Zane answered the man calmly

"I have never heard of a Planet called Ninjago before how do I know your speaking the truth?" Kirk questioned skeptically still watching them closely

The others looked at each other nervously before the man in blue stepped foreward

"Perhaps if I may Captian ask one of their permission to establish a mind meld to search the persons memories to see if they speak the truth" the one with pointy ears said with a monotone voice

"If one of them want's to do so Spock it would definitely conclude they are not threat's to my ship and crew" Kirk agreed

"If I may ask, what is this Mind Meld " Zane questioned

"It is a technique my people can do that allows others to share memories with me or I with them"

Ninja nodded in understanding

"So will one of you agree to allow me to do this?" Spock questioned, looking from to each of the team members

Zane translated to his brothers all that had been spoken to him

Nya sighed as none of the boy's stepped forward, so in a show of bravery she did so

She saw Kai open his mouth to object but she shot him a glare that made him snap it shut, the man who she now knew as Spock stepped up to her

Zane translated as Spock spoke

"Brace yourself and close your eyes please" he asked, she did so

The Ninja watched in absolute curiosity as the man placed four of his finger's to the side of Nya's face closing his own eyes, Nya though found herself watching a younger version of Kai and her running around the front of their parents shop as their parent's watched, she saw Spock standing beside her suddenly and the memory switched to when she had been kidnapped and it kept quickly switched to several different memories till today she suddenly found herself back on the strange ship really woozy, Spock gently held her there so she could gain her bearings

"I apologize Ms, I had to sort through several memories to find the one of today"

Zane relayed this to her and she had hik respond with

"It's alright Sir I just want to make sure my team isn't seen as a threat" she answered giving a smile

"So Spock are they who they say they are" Kirk questioned looking at Spock inquisitivley

He nodded

"Yes, I witnessed her life up until this point and they are from a completely different dimension from our own"

Zane told this to his group

"Well Jayson looks like you have gotten us into a very big mess" Nya heard Garmadon say as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Yes, considering the fact that Jay does not have the device of which brought us here" Zane answered making everyone turn their heads to see that the nindroid was correct in his observation

Zane swited to english and told them of the dilemma

"Well Ladies and Gentleman looks like you'll be staying aboard this vessel for a while as we don't go back to earth for another year"

Their eyes widened as Zane relayed the information making Kirk chuckle

"Welcome to the Starship Enterprise boys and girls, I will have McCoy check you over and have you properly vaccinated against the diseases of this universe we don't want you guys dying from something that could have been prevented"

They each looked at the other in concern but followed him anyways they looked in awe as they were lead through the vast ship towards what they assumed was the medical area, they were stared at as they walked through from many people crew members they assumed as they continued to follow the man the stopped by a area and soon they were fitted with translators thanks to Zane putting Ninjagoese into their data banks

Dr McCoy heard the familiar swish of the doors along with Jim's usual call of Bones he rolled his eyes

"What have you gotten into this time Jim? Poison, disease, broken bone or two?" he turned eyes widening at what appeared to be 6 Ninja and 3 others standing behind him " Who the hell are these guys?"

"Wow friendly one ain't he?" the one with spiky haired mumbled to what looked like his robotic companion who nodded

"Oh don't believe in that he's a big softy once you get past that tough front" Kirk said to them as he strolled further into the med bay

"Bite me" Bones grumbled making Kirk laugh

"That's Chekhov's job not mine" he quipped to the grumpy medic who gave the man a glare in return

"Now will you mind telling me who the hell these guys are and what they are doing in my med bay?"

"These guys came from a completely different dimension and need a complete work up" Jim casually responded to the medical doctor

Bones reaction was what Kirk lived for as the Doctor rushed over to the group looking them over

"Good god Jim they need several vaccines and could possibly be carrying diseases that we no longer deal with thus are more vulnerable to!" Bones exclaimed snatching up the nearest tricorder and ran over to the group "Now since you most definitely don't know what this is I will explain it to you folks this is a tricorder it'll basically allow me to tell if you have anything wrong whether it be as simple as a cold or more serious like a fracture it doesn't hurt at all only takes a few second's "

They stood very still as the strange device was swept over them after a silent few minutes Bones nodded

"They seem to be fine though your two friends are definitely not human"

This statement made the group laugh, even Garmadon cracked a small smile

"By the way, we never got your names" Kirk suddenly said

"Oh well I am Nya Flamely " the girl who had offered up her memories said

"I am her brother Kai Flamely" the boy with hair that seemed to defy gravity added next

"I am Jayson Walker, but I prefer Jay"

The one clad in black rolled his eyes

"And he's the reason we are here, he loves tinkering a bit too much and his invention overshot the mark by a great amount, the names Colson Brookstone, I lead this group I prefer Cole though "

Kirk laughed

"Well I guess Jay will get along with Scotty the one who discovered you of the he's the Engineer of the Enterprise this ship is his baby I may lead it but he's very protective of her do anything to harm her and better watch out I have gotten a wrench thrown at me once or twice "

This made the group laugh

"Well I guess it's my turn after all" the man clad in silver said "I am Zane Julian it is nice to meet your acquaintance"

"Oh god another hobgoblin sound alike" McCoy grumbled

"Pardon me Doctor but if he along with the female are robotic androids would it make sense that they do not have emotions like you humans?" Spock asked making McCoy roll his eyes

"Yes, but that doesn't mean it will be just as annoying dealing with them as with you"

Pixals tinkling voice broke in between the two

"Pardon the interruption, but I am Pixal Borg I am usually the assistant in my world to the current inventor of all our technology, I hope to be of assistance to you guys while we are here"

Kirk just smiled comfortingly at her

"I bet you will be, you guys don't need to be scared at all everyone on this ship is like a family"

"Sound's like us, by the way I am Lloyd Garmadon" Lloyd answered"We are the same way "

"And I am his father Montgomery Garmadon but I prefer going by my last name"

Kirk nodded

"Well I will talk with the Federation they will probably just insert you all into the system seeing as dimension hopping is actually somewhat common doesn't happen often but it's happened enough they will just get the required paperwork through and will allow you to be aboard my ship till you can figure out something"

"We appreciate it sir" Cole said nodding

"Call me Jim you're not in the fleet and I have a feeling you'll become good friends "

A beeping came from Kirk's pocket he pulled out a small device

"Kirk here"

"Sir we have a situation we have 2 Klingon vessels in pursuit of us"

"Be right there"

"Buckle up guys you are about to witness what this vessel can really do" Kirk smiled

"And you'll get to see what we can do if it is needed of course" Jay quipped snapping his fingers a small bolt of electricity going around his hand

"Well Jim looks like your friend's have a few more talents than you realize" McCoy stated a amused look on his face

"Well they are from a different Universe, okay real quick what's your ability's are they superpower realated or "

Lloyd shook his head

"No we can control the elements Zane is Ice, Kai controls fire Nya his sister is Water Jay lightning and Cole is earth I am the Master of all four "

Kirk thought for a moment

"Hm, Zane can you stay down here and help McCoy just in case he might need your extensive library of knowledge to diagnose injuries if that's okay with you guys?" Kirk looked to the others

"Of course anything to help, Kirk we will follow you just let us know what you need" Nya stated making the team nod

"I don't say this often but that's much appreciated "

"I can also help down here if things turn nasty you must have a lot of crew on this ship you will need it if thing's turn nasty " Garmadon added making the Captain nod

"Over 700 crewmembers" he replied"Come on I will lead you to the bridge we got some Klingons to deal with

Zane Garmadon and McCoy watched as the rest ran out he turned to them

"Now first thing's first you need to get into more sterile clothing and also get you the basic vaccinations well you Mr Garmadon when it comes to the vaccinations" McCoy said making the elderly man nod

"Just let us know what you need us to do"

 **Reviews are writers best friend**


	2. The Fall of Ninjago

**Thanks for all the Reviews you guys made me want to write instead of sleep i have to wait till September of next year for college so yeah and no one will hire me so got time to kill so I write and sleep then work on cosplay and repeat any who hope you enjoy Read and review**

Kirk ran onto the Bridge to Chekhov's familiar 'Keptin on ze bridge'

"Captain who are these people?" Sulu's questioning voice asked Uhura was wondering the same thing

Kirk sat down in the chair and said

"Quick story, these people are from a different dimension as our own like Ambassador Spock, they are going to help us as they seem to have previous knowledge of battle"

Pixal perked up

"Mr Kirk may I connect to the ship's systems, I from there can help better "

He nodded

"You have my permission to do so"

Pixal nodded as a person stepped from the council Pixals fingers flew across the computer Chekov and the others watched in amazement

"Connection established, two enemy ships located 90 degrees to the left of the ship they are just sitting seemingly watching us, no other ships are detected in the vicinity, they could be plotting to attack an ambush"

Kirk nodded while the crew just stared at the android

"Captain Kirk sir, they are preparing to fire" Pixal gave a shout as the ship shook as it was hit

"Shield's up, be ready to fire phasers" Kirk ran down to his seat and sat down

Chekov looked to Kirk

"Keptin Engine room reporting damage"

Sulu got the shields up as the ship shook as another bolt hit the ship making it shake violently

"Nya and I will go down and help best we can, we are the engineers of our group she made a giant mech on her own leave it to us"

"Take them there" Kirk ordered a nearby guard who nodded they ran out

The ship shook again, Spock felt unusually ill, but shoved it to the side as he tried to sit down at his console only to be knocked off balance by another phaser shot to the vessel he could not catch himself, his head fell straight into the side of the station and slumped to the ground unconscious

"Spock!" Kirk cried out as the ship settled

"Keptin, shields at 50%!"Checkov cried out

"That's it, Fire all phasers let's take these bastards down" Kirk growled

"Yes, sir" Pixal and Sulu responded both of their fingers flying across the keyboards in front of them, soon the Klingon ships were nothing more than debris

Lloyd knelt beside the Vulcan

"Watch his hands, don't touch them at all at Lloyds confused look he explained,"His species are touch telepaths making the hands extremely sensitive"

"Got it"

Kirk also knelt beside the Vulcan putting and ear close

"He's breathing, thank god come on beloved wake up "

"Are you two?" Lloyd asked curiously

Kirk nodded, blushing

"Yeah him and I have been together about 3 years now" Kirk answered he turned to Uhura "Get McCoy up here Spocks down"

The African American woman nodded and turned to her station a few moments passed, then the Bridge door swished open and shut

"God damn it can't I leave you two alone for 5 minutes without one of you getting injured?" McCoy's annoyed voice questioned

"Oh, just shut up and come help Spock, "Kirk snapped back, he was not in the mood for McCoys lip

McCoy huffed and quickly hurried over

"I told him that coming back to duty so soon after his well you know wouldn't be smart"

Kirk nodded as Lloyd stood up

"Damn it, I am going to transport him down to the Med Bay, according to this his copper levels are dangerously low so that along with the ship rocking threw him for a loop"

"And what about the hit to his head?" Kirk questioned

"Nothin serious he will have a bruise, but should heal up now to get Nurse Chapel up here to transport"

They watched as Cole walked over to the unconscious Vulcan and knelt down to his shock the 18 year old easily picked him up like it was nothing and began walking to the bridge elevator McCoy looked at Kirk in shock before following closely behind still scanning the Vulcan

"Coles the Master of Earth it grant's him superhuman strength" Lloyd explained at kirks confused look

"Ah, that makes sense " Kirk answered

"So Keptin what's the story with ze new recruits?" Chekov asked curiously bouncing in his chair excitedly bright blue eyes filled with curiosity

"Well, these guys hail from a completely different dimension as I said and well their friend built a device that brought them here, and said device was lost in transport" Kirk explained

"Ah, so if I am correct, they will be staying aboard the vessel till they can return to their dimension?" Sulu asked

"Yes, that is correct"

"That's if we can, we unfortunately may be stuck here, due to the fact Jay doesn't have the blueprints to the device" Lloyd added

"Well, if that is the case, then I will gladly take you guys in show you the ropes so to speak" Kirk offered

"We would absolutely love that if that comes down to it," Lloyd responded making Kirk smile

"Is he alright" Garmadon questioned as McCoy scanned the Vulcan for a third time

"These readings just don't make sense, it says Spock has two heartbeats instead of one unless" McCoy physically paled Zane prepared to catch the doctor if need be, instead the doctor ran to a drawer yanking it open and whipping out a device and ran back over to Spock scanning it over his abdomen "Well I will be damned"

"What is it Doctor McCoy?"

"Kirk's gonna love this, he's pregnant" McCoy mumbled in shock

Zane and Garmadon looked at each other

"Are you sure?" Zane asked

"Yes, he's only about 3 weeks along, but its's there" McCoy was now trying to hold back his laughter as he showed the clear image of the extremely tiny baby

"Well, guess we are here at the right time "Garmadon smiled at the man who for once smiled back

"No kidding" McCoy agreed

Spock suddenly let out a small groan as his eyes opened, he blinked several times

"Dr McCoy as much as I enjoy seeing you I don't think it is logical for me to be down here at this time" he stated

"Oh no you're definitely staying down here for a bit darlin" McCoy scanned over the Vulcans abdomen again and then showed him

"Doctor I thought you gave me the shot that would prevent this"

"It fails one percent of the time I warned you about that

"I do recall that, how far along am I"

"About 3 weeks"McCoy replied calibrating the device

Spock just looked down at his currently flat abdomen his brain trying to wrap around the fact that he indeed was pregnant, of course he wanted the child with the Vulcan species being so endangered he figured it would be logical for him to sleep so he did so.

3 months had passed and Jay had yet to figure out how to remake the device, though he diligently worked on it whenever he wasn't helping or learning from Scotty

Kai was currently staring out of the Bridge window, his head was still trying to wrap around the fact that there were more than them even even after being here for a few months, let alone this universe's vastness when alarms suddenly blared

"What's going on?" he asked in concern looking at Sulu and Chekov, who both looked down at their consoles typing a few things

"A Dimensional Portal is opening up!" Sulu yelled out to the others

"Shields up" Kirk ordered

"Yes, sir " Pixal replied and did so

"Spock, why is this portal opening up?" Kirk asked the science officer

"It appears to be because the dimension is about to collapse in on itself" Spock answered bluntly looking at Kirk then the dimension

Lloyd squinted at the screen displaying the portal then his eyes widened

"That's our dimension!" Lloyd shouted out suddenly in shock

Kirk looked at the boy in surprise

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, that's Ninjago I would know it anywhere!" Lloyd exclaimed panic settling in

"We have to save our people please " Kai said, trying to hold up a strong front while going over to the distressed boy

"Of course you and Lloyd are with me we are beaming in there tell security and whoever we can spare to begin evacuations"

The Bridge crew nodded, Lloyd and Kai followed Kirk running to the teleportation pads

"Energize!" Kirk called out and Scotty did so

Ninjago was a mess earthquakes struck it the land was crumbling

"Lloyd?" a feminine voice asked

Lloyd turned around to see his mom standing there

"Mom!" he cried out

"Oh my little boy where have you been?"

"There's no time Mom Ninjago is dying, we have to get the people out of here" Lloyd said making the woman nod

"I had feared this when the Preeminent fell, Ninjago was her sister realm, thus now in order to balance the dimensions Ninjago is also falling" Misako said sadly looking around at the crumbling landscape around her

Lloyd set a comforting hand on her shoulder

"We better get you to safety Mom"

Misako nodded, she gathered some of the dirt into a small container and she took a look at Ninjago one last time before the white of the transporter enveloped her.

Soon the people of Ninjago were being beamed out and loaded onto the Enterprise Jay beamed just outside his parent's place running inside

"Jay!?" he heard his mother cry out as she ran from the trailer embracing him tightly his father soon followed suit

"We missed you son, you and the others disappeared and nobody could find you, we all thought that somehow the worst had happened " Ed said staring into his son's eyes

"No just an invention went wrong that's all"

Nya ran into the Junkyard the last group of people behind her

"As much as I love this we need to go NOW" Nya shouted at them, dodging a falling piece of debris from the piles her group behind her

The family nodded and ran out Ed and Edna looking back for a few moments as their son yelled

"Scotty, beam us up!"

As the beams of light began appearing around them Nya let out a scream and tried to protect herself from the wall which had begun to crumble

"NYA!" Jay shouted as his world went white, soon finding himself and his family, back aboard the enterprise Jay ran over to Nya who lay on her stomach blood oozing from the wound on her back

"Oh my god, Nya" Kai only whispered as he saw Jay clutch his sister crying as McCoy ran in and in the blink of an eye he and the nurses were rushing her to Med Bay

Jay followed by ran after them, the Med Bay was locked as they did all they could to save her, Jay and didn't know how long they had been pacing when McCoy came out

"Doctor, please"

McCoy looked at them

"Jay Kai she will be fine nearly hit a lung but she is going to be alright the baby however is a different story "

Kai looked at Jay in shock, who was stunned into silence

"She was pregnant?" Jay finally choked out

"Yeah, you didn't know?" McCoy questioned

"No, she and I both didn't know"

McCoy in all his years was genially shocked

"Come in, Nya doesn't know because I thought she knew "

Jay walked in and rushed to Nyas side, she had a breathing mask on but she smiled and removed it

"Hey, what's with all the worried looks I'm fine, honestly though he's looking into why I can't feel my legs "

"Nya, you were pregnant" Jay blurted out

Nya in shock, laughed

"Your joking right, I mean I couldn't have been"

"Nya you were" Kai gently answered as McCoy carefully hovered an incubator which held a tiny baby

"From the baby's size I would project you were 7 almost 8 months" McCoy said quietly

Jay slowly approached the apparatus containing his daughter, he gently reached into it brushing a thumb against his daughters, his little miracle and surprise, he let out tears crying as she opened her eyes, those electric blue ones that belonged to him but the jet black hair atop her head she reminded him so much of Nya

"She looks like Nya did as a baby" Kai whispered as Jay retracted his hand wiping the tears away only to be replaced by more, staring at his precious surprise

He cried because he was happy and that the creator had blessed him with such a precious gift, he sat in the chair nearest to his little one and Nya who could only stare in shock at the tiny infant McCoy gently lifted the baby out and laid her on Nyas chest, guiding her hands to cup the baby's bottom she let out a laugh this time in relief as she felt her little one grasp at her hospital gown

"Hi there sweetie" she cooed gently brushing a finger carefully against the baby's cheek smiling as the baby gave a yawn and squeak she smiled then looked to Kai

"Whoops" she murmured at his furious expression

"Whoops doesn't fix being a parent at 17 " he whisper yelled

"Kai leave her alone if it's anyone's fault it's mine " Jay growled protective over his new family

Kai saw this and took a step back in shock

"Alright, alright I'm sorry, " he apologized amazed at the amount of maturity the young man was showing

Jay just huffed, yes, they were young but they would be the best parents for their young daughter

"Jay what should we name her?"

"Mm, I don't know Augusta?"

Nya made a face, then laughed

"No how about Serilda?"

Jay perked up and nodded

"I love that"

"Serilda, my little girl fight hard for you are much loved"

* * *

 **Reviews are a writers best you enjoyed!**


	3. The Truth comes out

**So tension and fluffiness chapter I do believe Jay is adopted but still don't believe it was Cliff Gordon and whoever his mother was so I came up looking through and comparing pictures and actions and surprisingly Wu and Misako was the closest to him Cyrus and Misako was a close 2nd but looks didn't match up. Hope you enjoy.**

"You wanted to talk to me Love?" Kirk asked as Spock and him entered their quarters

"Yes, Ashyam have you noticed a change in our bond as of late a certain lightness or perhaps the human feeling of giddiness? " Spock questioned

"Well, now that you mention it i have but I just thought it was because of recent events"

Spock nodded

"I can understand why you would assume that, but it is incorrect as you humans say I shall get to the point, I am pregnant "

Spock watched as Kirks eyes widened a smile appearing on his beloved's face he felt shock excitement and doubt flow through their bond

"Really?"

"Yes as of yesterday I am in my 2nd trimester"

Kirks smile only widened as he pressed two fingers to Spocks in a Vulcan kiss while kissing him in the human way, Spock felt the excitement and joy flowing from his beloved as they separated, he gently placed a hand to the vulcans abdomen

"How is this possible?"

"Vulcans have developed the ability to carry children whether Male or Female because we are not a judgemental race, I as a child went to 3 bonding ceremonies of which both partners were the same gender"

Kirk nodded in understanding, Spock felt the feeling of amazement flowing from Kirks side of the bond

Kai had Lloyd pinned to the wall of their quarters in a heated make out session they separated panting and smiling at one another

"Damn" Lloyd whispered as Kai smiled at his love

"Took the words straight out of my mouth Babe" Kai murmured as he went for Lloyds neck sucking and nipping at it

Lloyd's breath hitched as he felt Kai do this, he pawed at the Starfleet uniform covering Kai's chest in one swift move by said man it was removed the yellow shirt joining the blue one already on the floor reconnecting their lips, passion flowing freely between the two, they didn't even notice when their door swished open and shut

"what the hell?!" a voice yelled making the two jump apart to see Garmadon standing there along with Misako

Lloyd and Kais faces went bright red as they fumbled for their respective shirts quickly putting them on

"How long has this been going on?" Misako questioned eyes flicking back and forth between the two

"um at least 2 years, it was 4 months after the Grundle Kai, caught me smoking "

"Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon why in the hell were you smoking"Misako yelled making Lloyd flinch

Kai's eyes narrowed

"Maybe, because instead of being a proper mother you were still running around trying to prevent something that couldn't be prevented"

Garmadon whipped around staring at his wife eyes wide

"Misako why would you abandon our son?" he questioned

Misako looked down ashamed

"It's because I looked like you too much she left me when I was 3 at Darkleys, by age 6 I was fending for myself on the streets 4 years I was barely managing to survive somehow I did I started smoking when I was only 9 it was just my way of escaping I stole and even" Lloyd stopped paling Kai immediately cradled him Lloyd buried his face into his chest

"He sold his body Misako he was only 9 when he lost it" Kai growled as he comforted Lloyd

Garmadon gasped

"Misako, why why would you cause him our son this much pain" Garmadon whispered in shock looking to his wife for answers

Tears shone in Misakos eyes

"I had no idea I thought he would be okay at Darkleys " she murmured

"Just because he was the son of Garmadon, you seemed to forget that he is also the Grandson of the most pure hearted person out there our former lands creator so of course he wouldn't"

"You just despised me because I wasn't Dad, did you even tell Dad how you got rid of Mason and how you fucking cheated on him?! " Lloyd yelled suddenly a furious look in his eyes

Misakos eyes widened then narrowed dangerously as she met her sons

"How do you know of your brother" she hissed

"I heard him cry when he was born I wasn't as asleep as you thought you left him at your friend's doorstep I was never a stupid kid"

Garmadon looked at Misako in shock his chest gave a pang of pain his left arm growing numb for some reason he ignored it he wanted answers

"Misako, why would you?"

She sighed looking now to her husband

"It was a mistake I was Drunk it was a one night occurrence after you and Wu fought and you fell to the darkness he came over and one thing led to another Monty I absolutely did not mean for it to happen I was just so heart broken and so sleep deprived" Misako murmured softly tears welling up in her eyes

Lloyd only glared

"But you never told Jay the truth even Ed and Edna know that you are his mother I spoke with them and they confirmed it "

Kai gasped looking at Lloyd in shock

"Jay's your Brother?"

"Yes, we share the same mother one who never should've called herself that" Lloyd stated glaring at the woman who had put her hand to her mouth gasping and crying she had never really known what her actions had caused

Garmadon only stared at his wife, they'd only come to see how their son was doing after their lands destruction but thing's had quickly spiraled from that when they came in and saw Kai on top of Lloyd clearly in a heated make out, he had been stunned that his son who he thought we straight was gay was also engaging in sexual acts along with the fact his beloved wife had cheated on him with his own brother, his chest gave another sharp pang and he found himself crumpling to the floor clutching his chest,Lloyd raced to his father catching him just before he hit the floor Lloyd glared at his mother as Kai called for help

"It had to come out someday Mother, today is the day" Lloyd growled at her as the medical staff raced in and took Garmadon away in a flurry Lloyd went and found Ed and Edna they were in the mess hall just quietly chatting to themselves

"Ed Edna, the truth has come to light, I think its time he knew"

Ed and Edna looked at each other then sighed

"Yes, Jay has been in the dark too long we should've told him years ago but fear always held us back but we agree " Ed stated standing up Edna followed suit

Lloyd Ed and Edna went to Jays room knocking

"Come in"

"Hey Jay, we just came to see how you were doing" he said walking into his brothers room

"As fine as I can be got a daughter now that I want to spend all my time with and a girlfriend that is paraplegic "

Lloyd smiled and nodded understanding

"Jay I came here to tell you something as well " Lloyd took a seat in the nearest chair

"What is it Lloyd?" Jay questioned concerned

Ed and Edna looked at each other Ed sighed

"Jay, love you were well adopted" Ed said he clutched to Edna comforting her

"W-what who is my true family then are they even alive?" Jay asked in shock

Lloyd sighed placing a careful hand on Jays

" Jay you and I are brothers we share the same mother "

Jay looked to his adoptive parents then back at Lloyd

"Why did you never tell me ?"

"Because our mother was afraid of my father's reaction, I figured though it was time you knew that you deserved to know the truth" Lloyd explained

Jay sat there stunned just taking this information in, he got up suddenly and enveloped Lloyd in a hug saying

"You know what it doesn't matter how long it took for you guys to tell me all that matters is that you did, I have always wanted a brother and now I know I have always had one "

Lloyd smiled

"That and now I know why my little ones, your nieces hair turned blonde though she still looks like her mother despite that" Jay added making everyone chuckle

"Yeah that's a Genetic trait" Lloyd ran a hand through his own blonde hair chuckling

Everyone once again laughed the tension had definitely left the room

Lloyd found himself sitting at his father's bedside

"I'm fine it was a minor heart attack they got everything in this universe to fix it " he grumbled

Lloyd sighed at least his father's stubbornness was still prevalent he felt his father's hand lay on top of his

"I'm sorry" he murmured suddenly

Lloyd was confused

"For what?" he questioned looking to his father

"For leaving you with her I let love blind me, her mother I never told you she was conceived to be blackmail for a rich aristocrat who was married well when the two divorced before she was born well plans fell through I am glad I at least have you "

Lloyd smiled sadly

"Dad don't blame yourself, she's always been a loose cannon, I mean she didn't detect me smoking because she wore perfume which in turn made Nya sick she had to get an epipen just when she went over to see Uncle Wu and the others"

"Now that you mention it that's always one thing that I despised she always smelled like she had dumped a bottle of Mom's perfume on her"

"Still think she wore that stuff god I hated it too "

The two laughed as Jay walked in

"Heard Serildas Grandfather was stuck here"

He smiled at Garmadons confused look

"I'm not your Dad that's my brother I am your Uncle"

Jay shook his head

"You may not be my Dad but I see you more of a father then your brother, your brother kept it hidden and secret that there was a possibility of me being his son, and you took us all under your wing "

Garmadon smiled

"Even while I was under control of the venom thats the one thing that kept me going family"

They both smiled

"So Lloyd since when have you been hiding in a closet with Kai?"

Lloyd blushed red

"about 3 months after I aged up I was smoking on the roof of the bridge and well Kai came up to calm down and caught me red handed we got to talking and suddenly I was kissing him, at first I apologized but he just smiled and told me he had been feeling the same way, we've been together ever since"

Garmadon chuckled

"I am glad you found someone Kai's just like his Dad which I had the honor of fighting alongside protective and loyal yet will deny it till he dies"

They all laughed as McCoy hovered Serildas incubator over

"Jay asked me to bring her over since you have not had the honor of meeting her"

Garmadon looked at Jay in shock Jay just smiled

"Like I said your more of a Father to me than my real one"

McCoy gently lifted the baby from her confinement and layed her on Garmadons chest she yawned and squeaked at being disturbed her bright blue eyes opened and Garmadon smiled

"Well hello my little princess" he said smiling widely he made sure not to jostle her as he raised a hand to hold onto her own tiny one

Jay smiled and took a picture of the scene

"Shes so tiny jay"Lloyd stated amazed at the tiny being that his father held

Jay smirked

she sure is Uncle Lloyd

Garmadon broke out in a deep rumbling laugh Lloyd was confused so his father explained

"Thats right since you're his brother Lloyd that makes you Serildas Uncle"

"Oh geeze" Lloyd slumped into his chair making Jay join in at laughing at him

"he guess this means shes the great granddaughter of the First Spinjitzu master"

Garmadon smiled and nodded

"He would've been proud to call her such"

Jay smiled and watched as little Serilda clenched her hands into fists subconciously as she settled down to sleep Garmadon smiled

"Someones sleepy best get you back where your warm" he kissed the top of her head as McCoy lifted her and set her back

"We will begin immediately on the search for their new home for now the Vulcans have opened up their lands that are vacant on the other side to them we have begun the rebuilding process of the buildings that they know and will be named after their old dimension "

"We appreciate it sir, with only about 50 thousand of us surviving out of over 2 million it's been a crushing blow and to learn we are not the only ones and they are willing to open up their home in our time of need well they may not show it but to us it shows a great amount of kindness"

Pike smiled and nodded

"Agreed now have they been briefed on what to expect from their new neighbors ?"

"Yes, Spock has been mentoring them on the culture and history of the Vulcan race along with what not to do"

"good good" Pike commended "Seeing as that's all in order I think this meeting can be drawn to a close Pike out "

The com cut off Kirk turned to Cole who looked depressed and sat a hand on the young boy's shoulder Lou had been one of the casualties of Ninjagos fall his home falling through the widening fissures in the land

"He would be proud to know you survived, i bet you hes smiling along with the many others "

The official toll on them was to much Skylar her brilliant fiery attitude would never be known by others forever silenced by death's embrace his dad and his quartet their music only memories Dareth wouldn't be be making them laugh with his antics each of them only memories precious memories

The shuttle landed on the surface of the planet they each unbuckled and walked to the door exiting the craft they found themselves in a town

Everyone was gathering for the Memoriam Ceremony gathered in the rebuilt park they held paper Lanterns Kai Lloyd Jay Nya and Cole took each others hands

"Skylar" murmured Kai

"Dareth" Lloyd said next

"Ronin" Jay said after that bowing his head

"Karloff"

"My Dad and the countless others whom we've each lost" Cole whispered.

Their auras mixed in a blinding white light a large diorama of the original ninjago stood a flame in the center representing those who were lost everyone smiled sadly and released their lanterns with mutterings of names as they did so

Soon the reunions were to happen families which had been separated were brought back together however a familiar face walked through the crowd lost where were his parents he curled up beside the diorama feeling helpless there was no sign of his mom or dad he'd felt their passing but didn't want to believe it

Kai spotted Nelson sobbing his little heart out beside the statue and nudge lloyd who followed him over

"Hey Nelson, why don't you go find your parents?" he said kneeling beside the boy

"Because they are" Nelson could say it he began sobbing again

Kai and Lloyd looked at each other in shock were Nelson's parents really gone Lloyd sent out a pulse using the connection he had as a demigod and only confirmed the worse he immediately gathered the small boy into his lap humming an old lullaby he remembered someone singing as he rocked him gently, Kai watched the sight and sat next to the two the poor kid couldn't have been more than 6 Kai and Lloyd's eyes met as the little boy fell asleep in Lloyds lap they both agreed without uttering a word that they would be Nelsons parents and adopt him.

 **Reviews are a writers best friend! Hope you enjoyed**.


End file.
